


Comport

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [277]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Hobson's choice. Sammy's final trial is upon us.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/03/2000 for the word [comport](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/03/comport).
> 
> comport  
> to bear or conduct (oneself); behave: He comported himself with dignity.  
> to be in agreement, harmony, or conformity(usually followed by with): His statement does not comport with the facts.
> 
> This is for jane_x80, a bonus for [The Pizza Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9095893). Now if I could just figure out what to write her for her bday.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), and [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Comport

Sammy blinked as Rupert barged into her house without even so much as knocking. “Hello?”

“Oh great! You're here.” Rupert exclaimed. 

“Of course, I'm here. It's my house.” Sammy stared at Rupert wondering if he'd lost his mind. 

“Right, right.” Rupert muttered mostly to himself. This was the trial he was most unsure about. 

“Can I help you with something? It's not yet time for the next trial.” Sammy watched Rupert closely. She'd been told her next trial would take place in the commons in an hour.

“Actually, it is. In fact, the next trial is right now.” Rupert informed her. 

“Now? But I'm not ready.” Sammy protested.

Rupert shook his head. “You’re ready enough.”

Sammy blinked and then drew herself up. If the next trial was starting she would need to comport herself with poise and grace and other qualities needed in a good ruler. “Ok. What do I have to do?”

Rupert glanced around uneasily. This was the part he wasn't sure how to do. He had to make her believe that torching her home was a reasonable thing to do. “First, you’ll need this.” Rupert handed her a hand lighter.

Sammy took the lighter. “Ok?” She drawled out slowly and questioningly.

“Now, burn down your house.” Rupert demanded. He couldn’t help adding some dramatics for something like this.

“What?!” Sammy gasped.

Rupert nodded. He’d wired himself for sound and video, so that others could see Sammy’s reactions and provide their feedback later. “If you become heir, you will need to devote yourself to the kingdom. You can’t be bothered by worldly possessions like your home.”

Sammy stared at him in consternation for the longest time. She was willing to do a lot for her kingdom, but she wasn’t sure if she could do this. On the other hand, it was just things. They could all be replaced. Well except for her grandmother’s necklace. She quickly grabbed that and placed it around her neck. 

She then led the way outside where she tried to light the foundation on fire with the lighter. She’d expected the lighter to immediately light up and then take a while to catch her house on fire as she doubted her house was made of the most flammable material. Instead, it didn’t seem the lighter was working at all. 

Turning to Rupert with a questioning look on her face, she pointed out. “It doesn’t look to be working.”

Rupert took the lighter back. “The test is now over. We’ll let you know the results once the council reaches a decision.” 

Sammy blinked and Rupert was gone. She sank back into a chair and curled up, adopting her smaller kitten form instead of her true kitten form. 

Tony meanwhile joined the council as they discussed it. He wanted to bang his head against the wall. It was clear that Sammy had passed all of the tests, but the council intended to spend days deciding whether she was fit to become heir or not. 

Tony let the idiocy go on for a few hours before his patience ran out. Beyond annoyed, he growled. “Let me make this easy for you. I’m returning to the human dimension tomorrow. Either make her heir or figure out other plans to cover my vacancy.”

Leaving, the idiot council members to ponder that, Tony stomped off to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
